Max
MAX' is a 8.2M year old god who basically takes zen-ohs's place as the god of everything.He is the main character is the fanon Dragon Ball NXT.Max is a young saiyan who was born to zen-oh,female saiyan which makes Max zene-ohs grandson.He Surprisingly can go SSJ-SSJ4Max was a saiyan a god ,more like it he was the son of zeno and a female saiyan named hinata. She loved him with all her heart she couldnt let go of him but she sensed a immense power from him that she feared that his power fear he would accidently kill his whole family skip a few months later he is a hero and the new omni-king he got married to android 18=Appearance Max dresses like his father zeno he is described to look like his grandfather and mother Forms Although he is a Saiyan Hybrid he can go Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan 4.omni god *At his base he is really strong and can contest any transformation at his base. *Super Saiyan he acts pretty laid back but tries to enjoy the fight *Super Saiyan 2 he is very srong and reaches this form in eternal and temparental rage. *Super Saiyan 3 he moves '''VERY VERY FAST '''and is not too cocky. *Super Saiyan 4 he is very serious about his fights. * omni god he is unstoppable his power is limitless Super Attacks *Basic Ki use *Full-Powered Energy Wave *High Pressure Energy Wave *Kamehameha * Super Kamehameha *Final Flash *Super Masenko *Final Masenko Ultimate Attacks *hakai(Base can be used out of base) *Dragon Fist (Super Saiyan) *ultra perception (base form) *Gun Buster (Super Saiyan 3) *erase (base form) * perception (base) power level *Base form (99999999999999999999999999) * ssj X75 power boost * ssj2 X2000 Life *wife(android 18) *kids(maron) *net worth(99999999999999999999999999) Power lvl now (∞:limitless) *friends(jameson fox) Posses all saiyan forms Information Max is a child of zeno and the female saiyan hinta making him a omni-prince Maxs mom hinata: appears like a super saiyan 4 Maxs father zeno in human form: Powers & abillites: Magic Unification: As the Omni-King, Maxcan unify different types of magic, combining their advantages and possibly creating stronger form of magic. Max later taught this to Shido. Omni-Magic Manipulation: As the Omni-King, Max is unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Max is now immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defenses. Almighty Magic: As the Omni-King, Max possesses the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished. Max Magic abilities even surpasses that of Odin who is known as the 'Greatest Magician in Existence'. Omniarch: As the Omni-King, Max rules over anything and everything throughout the 13 multi-verses and has complete authority over any god. Omnicompetence: As the Omni-King, Max can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and have the needed knowledge, skill and experience. With this ability, Max never lost a fight or a conflict. Immunity Bypassing: As the Omni-King, Max can completely bypass/ignore any immunity to his powers, including secondary effects, affecting what is immune to it like his immunity doesn't even exist at all. Omnilock: As the Omni-King, Max resides outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. As the strongest being in the 13 multiverses, Max cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Nonexistence. Good Embodiment: As the God of Good, Max is the living embodiment of complete goodness and can manipulate anything to do with good and can use his powers to spread peace and goodness around the universe. Since good can exist anywhere Max can also be anywhere too and they have huge capabilities. Anything is possible as long as it spreads kindness, peace, love or anything else considered good. Yin and Yang Manipulation: As the Omni-King, Max has power and control over yin and yang, the natural dualities of polar opposites or seemingly contrary forces that are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world. Good Empowerment/Transfusion: As the God of Good, Maxcan become more powerful or make others stronger by using purity or goodness. Angel Creation: As the Omni-King and the God of Creation, Max can create angels from nothing and bend them to their will, the user can eventually spawn hordes of divine angelic beings to serve and fight on their behalf. Angel Manipulation: As the Omni-King, Maxcan create, shape and manipulate angels. Maxcan use angels to perform all kinds of tasks, such as being the attendants of the Gods of Destruction. Soul Manipulation: As the Omni-King, Max can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities which seems to possess something that is analogous to a soul. Spiritual Banishment: As the Omni-King, Max can forcibly remove possessing entities (ghosts, demons, etc.) from the body, object or the location he is possessing/haunting. Soul Restoration: As the Omni-King, Max can restore and return souls to those who have lost them by various means Pure Soul Manipulation: As the Omni-King, Max can create, shape and manipulate souls of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of all souls, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. In essence, this is about solely controlling the positive powers of souls. Creation: As the God of Creation, Max can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. Max can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, Max has the power to make it reality and inter-dimensional. Omnificence: As the God of Creation and Omni-King, Max can create anything and everything without any limitations such as existence, dimensions and realities. Max can basically create everything that is presented in the universe. Absolute Destruction: As the Omni-King, Max can destroy everything without limits, from concepts, boundaries and causation, to studies like metaphysics and science, even irrational "concepts" like the fabric of nothingness or the totality itself. However, Max doesn't use this ability often, because of his pacifistic nature. Planetary Creation: As the God of Creation, Maxcan create planets of various compositions and sizes with the level of detail depending on mastery of this ability. Max may also be able to create organic matter or even complex biological lifeforms on the planet if it meets suitable conditions for life. Cosmic Creation: As the God of Creation, Max has the capability to create dimensions or universes in a cosmic scale including the creation of galaxies, planets or moons. Dimension Creation: As the God of Creation, Max can create dimensions and nearly anything within the dimension (objects, creatures, etc.) and travel to them by creating a portal or just by wishing. Max can bring other objects and organisms to their dimensions, although they must use more energy and concentration to do so. Max might make a dimension where only they are invisible, and thus hide whenever being hunted by others. Universe Creation: As the God of Creation, Max can create an entire universe and everything that occupies in it, including also its residents, environment and locations. Max can create the residents with roles, powers and skills to inhabit their universe. Universe Recreation: If the universe is destroyed, then Max can recreate a universe from its beginning state in any way he wishes. Maxcan even reform a singular universe by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to their wishes and even recreate a universe that was originally destroyed. Alternate Universe Creation: As the Omni-King and God of Creation, Maxcan create a dimension, reality and/or reality-continuum. As such, Maxis able to both consciously and unconsciously create status, expertise and abilities for the occupants of the created universe if they deem it necessary. Galaxy Destruction: As the Omni-King, Maxcan easily destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it, just by punching a planet. Universe Manipulation: Maxcan manipulate the entire universe and everything within. As the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, Max virtually rules over all of the universes with great benevolence. Multiverse Creation: As the God of Creation and Omni-King, Maxcan create multiverse of infinite collection of realities and everything that occupiesLife and Death Transcendence: As the Omni-King, Maxcan transcend the concepts of life and death. Therefore, he cannot be regarded as living, dead or even immortal, as Maxmay have been alive/dead at some point, making the user a whole different kind of being. Omni-Senses: As the Omni-King, max is able to have all senses enhanced to universal to multiversal scale, allowing him to see, smell, hear and otherwise sense everything around the universe and beyond, including conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities. Omni-Perception: As the Omni-King, max can perceive anything/everything, including the past, present and future, reality, causality, boundaries, energy, even destiny and ultimately everything else that can be perceived/comprehended. Absolute Knowledge: As the Omni-King, Maxhas gained unlimited knowledge, allowing him to understand the meaning of everything by communicating with or understanding the multi-universal consciousness with everything perceived as a unity. This power is capable of awakening max, both spiritually and mentally. This is a sub-ability of Omniscience. Nigh-Omnipotent Entity Creation: As the Omni-King, Maxcan create beings with the power of Nigh Omnipotence, and can create them in any shape. Nigh-Omnipotence Bestowal: As the Omni-King, Maxcan give nigh-omnipotence or nigh-omnipotent abilities to others. Maxcan grant Nigh-Omnipotence to the Omni-King candidates. Master Martial Arts: After been trained under Master uncle, King Kai and Whis, max became a highly-skilled master martial artist in which he has mastered a variety of Chinese martial arts such as Kung Fu, Baguazhang, Shaolin Kung Fu, Shuai Jiao, Tai Chi, Wushu, Northern Praying Mantis, Southern Praying Mantis, Hak Fu Mun, Tai Zu, Lui He Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Bak Mei, Wuzuquan, Choy Li Fut, Heihuquan and Dog style of martial arts. He is also skilled in the many styles of combat such as Karate, Boxing, Kickboxing, Savate, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Tae Kwon Do, AikiJujutsu, Ninjutsu, Eskrima, Hapkido, Capoeira, Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, Wrestling and Aikido. He is also well-trained in Supernatural Martial Arts. After becoming the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, max is the strongest combatant in existence. Genius of Combat/Master Strategist: max is able to prepare ingenious strategies when it comes to fighting. On more than one occasion, he was able to defeat opponents he was no match at first by using the correct tactics. In addition, max himself states and proved that techniques used against him cannot work more than once, because he can adapt to them find their weak points. Because of this, max is considered to be a master tactician Mystical Martial Arts: As the Omni-King, max can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. It is stated by the Grand Priest that max is the most powerful Mystical Martial Artist in the 13 multiverses and Maxlater taught this style to Shido. Maxis said to have mastered every style of martial arts in the 13 multiverses and is also the greatest Kung-Fu master to ever lived. Magic: Through training with Whis, max has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only his skill, personal power-level,Perfection: As the Omni-King, max is in the condition, state and quality of being free from and all possible forms of flaws or defects. The traits and actions to achieving perfection must be flawless, the process of improving something such as divinity, science, strength and magic Max is stated to be more perfect than his son Shido and has the ability to achieve anything. Perfection Embodiment: As the Omni-King, Maxis not just personally perfect in all aspects of their being, but is the Omni-versal embodiment of perfection itself, representing all things that are flawless. Max is essentially devoid of all flaws and constraints, having nothing whatsoever to stand in his way. Telekinesis: max can manipulate and influence other objects and matter around him just by using his mind. He uses this while in a hospital to take water out of a glass until no.18 interrupts his concentration. Max uses this power to demonstrate his abilities to Shido. Telepathy: max is able to read and sometimes sense other people's thoughts by using his ki and can utilize communication with them mentally. Max first uses this to stop from finishing after their battle on. Powerful Lungs: Thanks to his Saiyan physiology Max Possess powerful lungs, even being capable of barely breathing in the stratosphere while fighting Beerus. However he still needs air to survive, and being left without it too long will lead to his death. After becoming the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, max is completely immune to the effects of space. Omnipotence: After awakening his true power within him and becoming one with Da'at's Spirit, max unlocked his most powerful ability: Omnipotence. After becoming the Omni-King, max is the most powerful being in the 13 multi-verses and is the king of gods in which he can achieve anything without limitations or conditions. Max can also create an omni-verse from a thought and can easily destroy the entire omniverse when using this power but chooses not to use it. Max can also annihilate and easily create entire galaxies. Max is fundamentally and literally invincible, completely immune to all every single power in existence, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort, including an Omni-King. With this ability, Maxis 'One Above All' and the most powerful being of the 13 multiverses. Max's power is virtually superior to that of all the Omni-Kings which includes the likes of Michael, Zeus, Zeno, Metatron, Odin, Izanagi, Juno, Amun-Ra, Olorun, Amaterasu, Gabriel, Uriel, Blueberi, Batala, Raphael, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Elohim, Hope and Brahma. He is one of the six Omni-Kings to possess this power. Omniscience: After awakening his true power within him and becoming one with Da'at spirit, Max unlocked his second most powerful ability: Omniscience. After becoming the Omni-King, Maxhas the capacity to know every knowledge that is presented within the 13 multi-verses. With this ability, Max is the most intelligent being in the 13 multiverses, even more smarter than Erion. His intelligence also surpasses that of Odin. Omnipresence: As the Omni-King, Max is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. It is related to the concept of ubiquity, the ability to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Max even appeared right behind Lord Erion. Omnibenevolence: As the God of Good, Max has the capacity to be infinitely good. Max as a good watches every soul (whether living or dead) in all creation giving them and allowing everyone (regardless of who they are) a chance of happiness andSuperhuman Strength: Perhaps one of his most notorious traits between him and his human friends, is Max vast physical strength, which he has showcased across the years in many ways that far exceed those of most alien races. While it is arguable what are Max exact physical limits, in base form he has been shown to lift four tons in a ten times Earth's gravity environment, but with ten tons being too much for him in the environment. By using ki he can enhance his abilities much further however. After becoming the Omni-King in the 13 multi-verses, Goku's strength has surpassed every character in the series including Beerus, Erion, Grand Priest, Zeno, Zeus, Odin, Izanagi, Juno, Michael, Poseidon, Metatron, Brahma, Olorun, Uriel, Amaterasu, Blueberi, Batala, Raphael, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Elohim, Hope and Amun-Ra. Goku, while suppressing his power, easily defeat both Zeus and Odin with a double chop. Max also defeated Erion with a punch in the stomach. Max can also carry a universe without any effort. Max can can literally move entire planets and even universes out of their orbit barehanded with no other supplementary power or aids. Max can also easily carry a multiverse. Max is said to be the 'Strongest Being in the Omniverse', surpassing that of any mortal, immortal and omnipotent being. Max also knocked out Odin the Omni-King of the 6th multiverse by only using a chop and also easily overpowered both Izanagi who is the Omni-King of the 9th Multiverse and Amun-Ra who is the Omni-King of the 10th Multiverse.in a contest of brute strength. Absolute Strength: As the Omni-King, Max has the strength to surpass any deity that is presented within the 13 multi-verses, including the Omni-Kings and can easily overcome them. Max can also easily lift astronomical structures such as being capable of lifting entire planets with ease and has the power to shatter the space-time anomalies with only a single strike. Maxalso has the strength to shatter planets, universes and multiverses. Max also has the power to break apart alternate realities as well. Max has shown himself to be able to easily move entire planets out of their orbits at will and can also move universes and multiverses as well without any supplementary powers or aids. Max can also easily move Planet Jupiter by only using his bare hands. Max can also easily defeat an Omni-King, as he easily knocked out Odin by only using a chop. Because of this, Max is the strongest character in the series. The only characters that can match Max in strength is Lucifer and Nazareth. Superhuman Speed: Another one of Max most important traits in combat and as a Saiyan, is his uncanny speed, which he has used to do some impressive feats across his life. As a Saiyan, he can catch bullets with impressive ease, and run at speeds faster than the eye can track - though he is slower than the Mach 1.5 Nimbus Cloud. By using ki to fly he can move at even faster speeds however. As a god and the most powerful being in the 13 multi-verses, Max speed increased to the point of being able to move faster than time and space. Absolute Speed: As the Omni-King, Max can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against Max. Max can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past time and space itself and even beyond multiversal. It is stated by the Grand Priest, that max is the fastest being of the 13 multiverses. Superhuman Durability: Even without ki enhancement, Max natural Saiyan physiology allowed him to easily survive most earthling weapons, such as bullets or axes, with none of them leaving more than a bruise, or simply breaking when in contact with his skin, however grenades and missiles were said to be capable of dealing heavy damage to him, and an alien laser weapon was shown to leave him near death after one shot. Through the utilization of ki he can enhance himself to endure far more damage than without ki. As a God and the most powerful being in the universe, Max can endure powerful god-like techniques. Absolute Invulnerability: As the Omni-King, Max is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Max. Because of this, Max cannot be injured or defeated. Superhuman Senses: While mostly intended to showcase his "not-so-human" origins, or as a comic-relief early in the manga, as a child, Max displays superhumanly accurate senses of smell and sight, and even recognized his grandpa by his smell. However, his enhanced senses also allowed him to have incredible reflexes in combat and martial arts, giving him great response time to his enemies' attacks. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's senses are so pinpoint accurate, that he does not depend on his sight to be aware of his environment, even allowing him to catch moving inanimate objects with just his hearing. Absolute Senses: As the Omni-King, Max is able to have all senses enhanced to an infinite scale, allowing him to see, smell, hear and otherwise limitlessly sense everything in existence, including conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities. Godly Ki mastery – Max can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Max gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan God and the Super Saiyan Blue. After becoming the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, Max mastered his own ki within him. Transcendent Energy Manipulation - Max can manipulate energy that is in a greater league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be at par with transcendent beings and entities. As the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, Max possesses the greatest energy source within his body and as such,Max energy abilities is unsurpassed by anyone, including that of his fellow Omni-Kings. Absolute Immortality: As the Omni-King, Max possesses absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self Weapon: Max has a weapon that can shapeshift into any thing like a sword a crystal ball a ember a crown and (e.t.c) ig can levitate and multiply blast projectiles it listens to his order telikineticly it listens to his orders telpathicly and much more powers Max calls his weapon divine light also he can can go into his weapon and in there is is a dimension and can project himself when he isnt reslly there Category:Pages by HollowOneBall Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids